


Missing Person

by opalmatrix



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Ankh-Morpork City Watch, Childhood, Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, Gen, Hero Worship, Responsibility
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 17:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3454895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalmatrix/pseuds/opalmatrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twyla's on the run.  Dorfl's on the case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing Person

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RobberBaroness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobberBaroness/gifts).



"Are You Miss Twyla Gaiter?"

Twyla looked up from her seat on the grimy doorstep in the smelly alley. The person speaking to her seemed to be made of red pottery, like the milk crocks the dairy cart delivered. His eyes were red glows. But that wasn't scary.

Twyla knew what monsters could look like. Chances were, he wasn't one.

"And if I am?" she said, haughtily. She could hear Susan saying it, just like that.

"I Must Take You Home to Your Parents."

"What if that isn't where I want to go?" she said. That didn't come out as well. She wobbled on "go." But at least she didn't lisp.

The pottery man looked just at her. Apparently that wasn't an answer that he expected. Abruptly, he sat down on another grimy doorstep across the alley. He had a city watch badge attached to his red pottery chest. "Why Do You Not Want to Return Home?"

"Because Susan isn't there anymore."

"Who Is Susan?"

"Who are _you?_ Twyla countered.

"Private Dorfl of the City Watch. You Parents Asked the Watch to Find You. Who Is Susan?"

"She was our governess. Now she teaches at a school. Mummy found Dorris for me, but she's … wet."

"Why Is She Damp?"

Twyla stared at him for a moment. "I mean, she likes dolls in pretty dresses and stories about sweet little kittens and things. And she thinks I should too."

"This Susan Is Not Like That."

"Susan beats monsters. With a poker."

"That Is a Useful Skill."

"Yeth … I mean, yes. I told Mummy she should send me to Susan's school."

"Logically, the Fact You Are Here Means That Your Mother Said No."

"Yes. I mean, no! I mean, she _said_ no."

"So You Ran Away."

"I yelled and screamed and cried and kicked Dorris. And they locked me in my room. And I climbed out the window."

"Even If You Find Susan's School, You Will Have to Get Your Parents' Permission."

"But — but what else can I do?" wailed Twyla. She did not think crying would help. Dorfl was even less cozy-looking than Susan.

"Why Did Your Mother Say No?"

"She thinks I'm too young to go out to school."

"What Does Age Have to Do with It?

That was complicated. "Little children can't … sit still and learn all day?"

"What Would Convince Your Mother That You Could Do That?"

Twyla thought about that. Maybe Dorfl was thinking too. It was hard to tell.

"Do Children Old Enough for School Yell and Cry at Their Parents?"

"Maybe," said Twyla.

"That Is Disorderly Behavior. When Adults Behave in a Disorderly Way, We Can Put Them in the Station House, or Even the Tanty."

The Tanty was horrible. Gawain had told her terrifying things about what it was like. He had read about it in a book. "I don't want to be dis- disorderly. I just want to be with Susan."

"Were You Disorderly When Susan Cared for You?"

"Hardly ever."

"Children in Schools Are in Different Classes by Age. Susan May Not Be Your Teacher to Start with, and You Will Have to Leave Her After One Year."

That was true. Gawain had already been too old for Susan's class. And Twyla would be too young.

For one year, at least. A year was a long time.

But Twyla could still see Susan every day. Gawain kept talking about her. If Twyla was there, even in another class, she could see Susan too. "I can wait! If she's really going to be my teacher, I can wait!"

"You Will be Orderly and Obey Your Mother, Your Father, and Dorris."

Twyla considered making a rude noise about Dorris. But Dorfl was a Pottery Watch Man. He could put people into the Tanty. "I promise."

Dorfl stood up. "We Will Take You Home."

"We?"

There was a cough from the other end of the alley. A tall woman in a Watch uniform stepped out from behind a stack of old wooden crates. Twyla saw that her badge hung from leather strap around her neck. "Who are you?" Twyla asked.

"Sergeant Angua." The woman sounded out of breath, like she was trying not to laugh. Twyla tried to remember what Gawain had said about which of his toy soldiers were the boss of the other soldiers.

"Does that mean you're Dorfl's boss?"

Sergeant Angua _was_ trying not to laugh. But Dorfl's face didn't change. Probably it couldn't.

"Let's take you home," said Sergeant Angua.

*      *      *      *      *

As evening fell, a golem and a tall blonde woman walked toward Pseudopolis Yard. "I can't understand how you knew Mrs. Gaiter would agree to letting her go out to school," said Angua.

"Miss Susan Sto Helit Is a Persuasive Woman."

Angua stopped. "You spoke with her?"

"Logically, the Principal Event in the Child Twyla's Life Recently Was the Departure of Her Caretaker Susan. You and Captain Carrot Spoke to the Parents and the Governess. I Determined that Someone Should Speak to This Susan."

"Did she tell you she would speak to Mrs. Gaiter?"

"Yes. She Said That Disorderly Children Can Become Orderly with Proper Direction of Their Energies. This Is Logical. Dorris Was Not Providing Proper Direction. Miss Susan Will Do So. Like a Golem, She Understands Responsibility."

Angua set off again. "I think I'd like to meet this woman."

Dorfl was silent for a moment. "I Judge It Would Be Satisfying for Both of You," he said, at last.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Images from: [Isabelle Ann](https://www.flickr.com/people/bellebellemootawn/) on Flickr under Creative Commons (face), [Parée](https://www.flickr.com/people/pareeerica/) on Flickr under Creative Commons (brick wall), and [MacKilts](https://www.flickr.com/people/pareeerica/), an e-commerce website (child’s blouse).


End file.
